Vampire
Description Vampires are a Demon subspecies and like all Demons and their relatives are creatures born from a curse. In the case of the Vampires, the curse is a cause passed by physical touch. Each time a Vampire bites a living person, there is a chance to make that victim into a Vampire themselves. They are physical strong with demonic powers associated with blood. "Vampire" is the common name which refers to a creature with a multitude of names across all other races. They are known as a plague on all races, even hated by other Demon races as the Vampire curse can remove the curse of any Demon, replacing it with the Vampire curse. Very few demonic curses have the ability to erase other curses and replace it with their own. There are two types of Vampires the "Nevermores" and "Wilderchilde". *The first type is typically what the player is, fully in control to a point that their character can be managed. *Wildechildren, however, are the vampires who give up and become not much more then an animal, with all their self sense of identity gone. These vampires are distinct and roam the countryside at night as nothing more then animals. They are often naked and uncivilised. They will attack anything for blood including each other. Appearance Vampires have pale skin and sickly appearance. Most can walk through the streets at night and despite their appearance remain undetected. Unless you know what a Vampire is, your presumption is the person is just sick. Vampires slowly morph over time and become slowly less and less like their race of origin. The eldest Vampires resemble no common race and are more monster-like, save Vheox though it is unknown how he has managed to remain human-like over the centuries. Curse Traits Vampires have a number of passive skills. Positive Blood Absorption; Vampires have the ability to absorb blood. They process large fangs which they can extend to pierce the flesh of prey. They drain 1D6 per round, healing themselves by this much. Vampires who are more then a 1000 years old do not even have to bite the skin and can pull spilled blood from the environment around them so long as it is fresh and free to flow, i.e. they are standing next to someone with a open wound of any form. Blood Strength; Each time they drink the blood of others, they gain a temporary boast to their strength skill which lasts the night. Each time they feed, the strength increases, accumulating each time. Meaning each feed results in them getting stronger and stronger. There is no limited except the time left in the night. Once night ends the Vampire looses all boasts to strength. The strength is determined by a 1D4. Blood Magic; Instead of spending manga the Vampire uses blood magic (1 point pers skill regardless of the strength of the spell), the Vampire has the ability to expand all strength down to 1 point. The Vampire replenishes all its strength the following night, however, this can only occur if the Vampire has drank blood from 1 prey in that night. Negative Blood Lust; If a Vampire's strength falls to 1 point and they have not drank the blood during the night, the following day they awaken in "Blood Lust" mode. In Blood Lust mode, the vampire has no will power and will go after the blood of anyone they come across regardless of who they are. Blood Lust lasts until the end of the night and providing they drank at least 1 victim, the status will be gone the following night. If they do not manage to drank any blood, the Vampire continues their Blood Lust the following night. Vampires also enter Blood Lust mode if they do not drink blood for 1 week, their strength automatically becomes 1 point if this occurs. Deep Slumber; There are two ways to activate this skill; #After 30 days of Blood Lust with the inability to drank, the vampire automatically falls asleep. #Vampires can force themselves into this state by doing a Wil roll. If successful they will fall asleep willingly. During this state a Vampires Strength falls to 1 point and remains this way until they awaken. A Vampire remains in this state until a physical contact is made with a living soul. The Vampire then will attempt to grab and drain the victim (always resulting in their death). Death by Daylight; Vampires die if they come into direct sunlight. History The First Vampires emerged in the First Era and are the eldest of the Vampire race. All Vampires can trace their heritage back to one of these early vampires. The only human among them is Vheox and most of these Vampires are of Elf origins due to the Elf races being the most common race of all during this period. It is unknown where the Vampire curse originated from, mostly due to its ancient origin, though it is generally believed like many other Demons there was an original ancestor. Vampires were prominent through Eve overall and the Elfs saw Vampirism as a blessing, unlike humans who saw them as a curse. It is unknown how the Vampirism curse spread beyond Eve to the Southern continent and may have had specific ancestor, namely Vheox, who may have introduced it by accident or on purpose. However, there is also some clues that indicate it travelled there independently and had nothing to do with Vheox at all. The Vampiric curse is found nowhere else beyond Eve and the Southern Continent. During the Second Era the Vampire race went mostly into hiding. The Second Era's constant fighting made for easy prey for Vampires, but also lead to much chaos. Vampires who were used to lurking in cities in the safety of the shadows found that these cities were disappearing due to all the fighting. They mostly were forced to become ambush creatures and had to plan most of their nightly hunts carefully. Though they managed to survive, most vampires during this era had trouble gaining strength and Vampries were easily dealt with due to the inability to use Blood Strength to become powerful because of the lack of victim opportunities. During the Third Era Vampires become almost extinct. It was during this era the race of the races Man, who had arrived at the end of the First Era, began to expand from a single colony. At first Humans in particular were easy prey for Vampires due to their weaknesses and their lack of magical proficiencies, as well as their lack of knowledge on Vampires. Vampire masters sprung up all across the countryside and the Vampires entered a golden age of strength gaining. Humans willingly gave themselves up to their "masters" and allowed the Vampires to become their kings. This caused a surge in Human-Vampires and many Vampires of this era are human in origin. However, this came crashing down when a man named Eltervere caused a civil ware with the bid to rid the Human race of the Vampire control. The success was damming and almost all Vampires were wiped out. In the Fourth Era Vampires have managed to maintain their numbers, but they have suffered a heavy loss. Most remaining Vampires remain hidden away for this reason in Deep Slumber and very few are active.